Un poco de atención
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Digan lo que digan, Tucker siempre tenía razón. Si él decía que algo pasaba con Danny era porque estaba seguro de ello. Danny estaba enamorado de su ex-archienemigo. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Sam vistiendo ropa estampada con flores por decisión propia? ¿Tucker usando una agenda de papel?


**Un poco de atención**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom, así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Hecho para el 'Especial de Navidad' de fandom_insano de LiveJournal. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Colgó el teléfono abruptamente y dio un gran bufido que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo. Ambos estaban en la habitación de Danny, pasando una de las pocas tardes que podían jugar videojuegos sin la presión de la Universidad o de la protección contra fantasmas de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —preguntó Tucker, con la vista fija a la pantalla; un grupo de hombres lobos virtuales estaban cayendo gracias a su habilidad con la espada.

—El fruitloop ha llamado de nuevo.

Danny se dejó caer sin gracia en su cama y se llevó una almohada al rostro, tapándoselo. Esas llamadas arruinaban sus días, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlas. Era mejor que contestara él a sus padres, ellos podrían arruinarlo todo.

—Con lo molesto que te mirabas, pensé que era Sam reclamándote el que no hayas donado para reubicar la biblioteca gótica.

—Amigo, ni siquiera sabía que algo así existía. Además, ya no somos novios; no puede obligarme a hacerlo.

—Entonces —Tucker regresó al tema principal, últimamente Danny divagaba demasiado y no se centraba en lo importante—, ¿qué quería Vlad?

Al oír en nombre real de Plasmius, Danny se sentó rápidamente y tomó un pedazo de pizza de la caja que estaba sobre la cama, ellos no eran muy ordenados y realmente no les importaba dónde colocaban la comida, mientras no se cayera al piso.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Tuck —el mitad fantasma numeró con los dedos— "ven a vivir conmigo, Daniel; ven a estudiar a la Universidad de Wisconsin, Daniel; sé mi aprendiz, Daniel; tendrás todo lo que siempre deseaste, Daniel; blah, blah, blah".

Tucker abrió la boca enormemente, tuvo que pausar el juego de la impresión. Miró a Danny con los ojos bien abiertos mientras giraba el cuerpo y se acomodaba mejor, quería saber el por qué Danny estaba tan tranquilo por todo.

—¿Es en serio, Danny?

—Por supuesto. Tú sabes que el sujeto siempre ha estado detrás de mí, Tucker. No es algo nuevo —dijo el chico fantasma, como si fuera algo normal. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta al terminar de comer la pizza.

—Me sorprende que actúes tan normal, ¿no deberías hacer algo para detener todo eso?

—Tenemos una tregua, así que no podemos pelear a golpes desde hace tres años. Tampoco es como si me importara, sólo son palabras. No hay peligro con ello.

—Dios, Danny. Te escucho y no lo puedo creer. Es como si a tus diecinueve años hubieses olvidado todo lo que te ha hecho ese fruitloop del demonio.

—No lo he hecho.

Tucker miró a Danny; él estaba actuando de una forma bastante rara. Simplemente dejar que Vlad lo acosara com propuestas indebidas –e indecorosas, sospechaba; Danny no parecía estarle contando todo– no era algo que Danny viera como una situación normal. No en el pasado, claro está.

El geek regresó al videojuego, sabía que nada haría entrar en razón al chico. Tucker siempre lo aconsejaría, pero dependía de Danny si tomaba los consejos o los echaba a la basura.

—Vlad dejó de ser mi enemigo el día que se presentó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños hace dos años.

—Recuerdo ese día, viejo. Llegó con esas sonrisas que dejan deslumbradas a las mujeres y con un valioso regalo para ti que no rechazaste. ¿Qué era?

—Un brazalete de plata.

—Ya, y aún lo traes puesto.

Danny se sonrojó violentamente y escondió la mano derecha detrás de él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? No sé por qué me estás reclamando.

Tucker río suavemente mientras entraba al castillo del videojuego y mataba unos muerciélagos gigantes.

—No te estoy reclamando, yo sólo digo que te gusta toda esa atención que Vlad te da. Últimamente estás sonriendo demasiado cuando alguien habla de él.

—Yo no...

—Calma, Danny. Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Vlad Masters, claro, excepto tú.

—¡Tucker! Yo no estoy enamorado de Vlad —esto último lo dijo en un susurro, la vergüenza lo invadía y su cara se volvió aún más roja.

—Ni siquiera puedes convencerte a ti de eso, Danny. Pero ya déjalo fluir. La navidad está cerca y supongo que te llenará de regalos que aceptarás. Qué suerte tienes, viejo; la gente de dinero siempre se enamora de ti, como Sam y ahora Vlad. ¿Qué tienes para gustarle tanto a los ricachones?

Y con esa última frase, Danny escondió el rostro tras la almohada. Digan lo que digan, Tucker siempre tenía razón. Si él decía que algo pasaba con Danny era porque estaba seguro de ello.

Danny estaba enamorado de su ex-archienemigo.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Sam vistiendo ropa estampada con flores por decisión propia? ¿Tucker usando una agenda de papel?

El mundo estaba perdiendo el poco sentido que tenía, lo único bueno sería que por fin pasaría el último nivel del videojuego.

Tal vez le diría a Danny que convenciera al millonario que le comprara la segunda parte. Rió por eso último. No pasaría ni en un millón de años.


End file.
